Will They or Won't They?
by Belikov Girl
Summary: The Divorce of Superman and Lois Lane. When their lives lead them in different directions Lois feels the only solution is Divorce...But will Supreman let go of his Soulmate that easy?


Will They Or Won't They?

"Wait! What! What do you mean you have to go away?" Lois said as she stomped her foot down, to get Clark's attention "Look…Lois, you know I have to go when there is trouble brewing, you knew this when you married me…Superman" Clark said all sympathetically as he donned his trademark red and blue suit and headed for the window. "Do you even remember what day it is?" Lois asked with a tremble in her voice, Clark turned and looked at her as if she was loosing her mind "Of course I do….It's Wweeeddddnnneesssdaaayyy" he yelled as he flew off into the night sky. Lois looked out of the window in a stunned silence, then as if speaking to the darkness outside she quietly whispered as the tears welled, the once rock hard Lois Lane could now be brought to tears by the one she thought was her soul mate. "It's not just any old Wednesday Clark, it's our wedding anniversary."

Pulling out their wedding albums Lois sat and cried, until she fell asleep in the spot where she sat. As the sun shined upon her face the next morning she awoke with a sudden burst of thoughts, Why hadn't Clark taken her to bed when he came home, was he mad at her for something? What could she have possibly done wrong? A million questions were flying round the reporters head, when out of nowhere the window next to her broke open, and in fell Superman to the floor. "LOIS" he yelled as he stood up shaking the glass out of his hair "Why was the window closed? You know I always come through THAT window", looking up at Clark as if really seeing him for the first time, Lois replied remorsefully "I'm sorry Clark, I got a little cold last night" she said as she walked to the bathroom, where she started getting ready for work in silence.

On her way to the Daily Planet, Lois sat in the taxi thinking to herself. After over paying the taxi driver and running into the glass doors at the building entrance Lois was still unsatisfied with what her mind was telling her, she decided she needed someone to talk to, someone who was female, and knew the whole Clark Kent/Superman secret, and since the only person Lois was ever able to talk to about Superman's real identity was Martha Kent, Lois decided to call her as soon as she got to her desk. "LANE…Get in here now!" Perry White called. "I just have to make of quick phone call Chief and I'll be right in" she yelled back. "Hey Lois, where is Clark this morning?" Jimmy said in his ever excited tones. Not looking up from what she was doing Lois said "He will be in a little late, he's working on something". Just about to dial the number, she looked at jimmy "Sorry Jimmy, but this is a private call", he jumped up off the desk where he had been sitting "Oh, sorry Lois, I'll talk to you later".

Sitting there with the phone ringing on the other end Lois wondered if she was doing the right thing, what was wrong with her, ever since she fell in love with Clark she was all over the place, she was no longer rock hard reporter Lois Lane, she had turned into the doughy lovey-dovey Lois Lane-Kent. "Hello, Martha Kent Speaking" Martha's accent came through the phone receiver, "Good morning Mrs Kent, It's Lois Lane." forgetting she was speaking to her mother-in-law, Lois put on her reporters voice. "Oh dear Lois, please call me Martha." Mrs Kent laughed. "Sorry about that Martha, I'm….I'm just not feeling myself today. Do you think you could come to Metropolis for a couple of days? I really need someone to talk to" Lois sniffed back the tears. Sensing the sadness in Lois's voice Martha replied "I'll be right there sweetie, goodbye". Martha hung up the phone and started getting her things together. Meanwhile Lois was still sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. "LANE, I wanted you in my office 10 minutes ago" said Perry in his usual loud voice, Lois jumped a mile when he spoke "Sorry Chief, I'm just not myself today." Lois said looking up at Mr. White, with red eyes. "Wh-what was it that you wanted?" noticing the tremble in her voice, he softly said "Nothing…Lois dear, why don't you take the day off, you look like you could use a day to yourself". And with that Lois was out the door before the tears came back.

As Lois opened the door to the apartment, she realised Clark might still be home, tip toeing through to the kitchen she saw a not on the table. Sitting on the floor she read it out loud

**-Dear Lois**

**Diana stopped by and asked me to help with her latest rescue mission, **

**I don't know when I'll be home, please cover for me at the planet. **

**-Love Clark**

Seeing his handwriting, and the name Diana on the note made Lois start to cry again. Suddenly there was knocking at the door. Lois sprung up, wiped her eyes, and answered it, to her surprise finding Martha Kent on the other side. "How…how did you get here so Quick?" she asked in amazement. "Well Dear, I flew…by plane, I had that ticket Clark got me" Martha said putting a hand on Lois's shoulder. "That ticket was meant for Christmas" Lois said shaking her head. "I know dear, but you sounded so different this morning I just knew I had to get here quick, and the old truck isn't as fast as it used to be." Martha said with a smile. Lois just looked with a blank gaze "Oh My, something bad is wrong…I'll just put the kettle on for some tea, why don't you go change into something a little more comfortable". Looking down at her attire Lois realised she had two different shoes on…so she headed to her bedroom.

Standing at the door of the room she looked from the bed to the floor. The bed where they slept, had not been touched. The clothes Clark wore yesterday, they lay on the floor, Lois walked over and picked them up, putting them to her nose she took a nice deep breath they smell just like him, Everything was reminding her of him. She changed into her sweats, and went back to the kitchen before Martha came and saw her inhaling her son's clothing. Sitting down at the Kitchen table in a stunned silence, Martha looked at her, "Lois, What's wrong?" Martha said sternly like a mother should. Lois looked at her and said "I think my marriage is over". Martha's mouth dropped open in shock "Now dear, what would make you say a thing like that?". Lois sitting there thinking about everything that had happened lately started explaining everything to Martha "It all started when Wonder Woman came back to town, he has been constantly going out at night with her, he tells me it's just work, but I'm not too sure, he doesn't even tell me what he did or who he saved like before." Martha went to talk but Lois continued on " last night was the last straw, I knew something was up when he didn't ever remember our anniversary, Clark was always the one who reminded me, He used to call when he was running late just so I'd know, buy me a bunch of daisies for no reason, and when I felt like talking he would listening, but none of that lately, it's like he is shutting me out of his life, I didn't think anything of it before, because I thought it was good for him to have another Superhero around to talk to".

Martha looked at her. "Well Lois, what do you think you should do?" Lois looked her in the eye and said "The only thing I can do. I'm filing for divorce, it's breaking my heart to do this, but I feel it's what he wants, and I want to see Clark happy more than anything on this earth", "A DIVORCE? Isn't that a little hasty?" Martha practically shouted at Lois. Lois looked up, she was crying again. "Martha, I know Clark is your son, and you want what is best for him, but I need what is best for me too, I have spent these last months sitting home…alone…crying because my husband is off fighting crime with some other woman, I'm tired of lying to everyone at the planet, I may be a reporter, but even I have to run out of stories eventually." Martha nodded "Dear, Clark may be my son, but I adore my daughter-in-law also, and I do not wish what is happening to you upon anyone. Are you sure you don't want me to talk to Clark before you file for this divorce?" Lois replied Quickly "Martha I don't think even you could trap him down long enough to talk to him, he was barely home long enough to change clothes last night." turning her head Lois covered her mouth and yawned, "Why don't you go lie down, you look exhausted" Martha looked worryingly at Lois. "I might just do that, thankyou for listening Martha, It means a lot to me." Lois got up and walked to the bedroom and sat on the bed.

Sitting in her room Lois realised it was now or never, she picked up the phone next to her bed and dialled the number to her lawyer. "Bennett and Cooper, how may I help you?" the dull tones of the receptionist echoed through the phone. "Hello, this is Lois lane from the Daily Planet, I would like to speak to Mr. Bennett please" Lois tapped her finger nails on the bedside table. "I'll put you through" said the receptionist. "Mrs Lane, how are you?" Mr. Bennett's husky voice spoke. "I've been better Sir" said Lois "I'm calling because I was wondering what I would have to do to file for a divorce?", "A DIVORCE? But you and Mr. Kent are the city's most romantic couple, we all thought you would last forever. You're not being a little hasty are you Mrs Lane?" Mr Bennett questioned. "No sir, I'm not being hasty, we have been having problems for a while and I just think it would be best if we went out separate ways as soon as possible" Lois trembles on the last few words. "Well Mrs. Lane, don't you worry about a thing, I'll do all the hard work for you, and have the papers delivered to your house tomorrow for you to sign." Mr Bennett didn't sound to happy to have to do all that work this afternoon so Lois replied "Thankyou for this, goodbye" and with that she hung up. Looking around the room, Lois realised she was rather tired, so she laid down and fell straight to sleep.

Martha stood listening to Lois's phone call, once she realises her daughter-in-law was sound asleep Martha tried desperately to find Superman, she knew deep down Lois didn't want to end the Marriage but even though Clark was her son she could no condemn the way he had been treating Lois lately. Martha wondered, was someone controlling her son in some way, was that why he was being so mean to Lois? Martha sat at the table hoping that Mother/Son relationship her and Clark shared would kick in and Clark would come home…But he didn't. As day turned to night Martha's heart grew heavier, she knew what would be arriving by courier early the next morning, and without Clark there to speak for himself she knew Lois would be gone. Taking herself to the spare room, she sank into the bed she always uses while she visited her family.

The alarm rang at 6:30am the next morning, looking around the room she saw once again No Clark, Lois's stomach grumbled, she realised she went to bed late afternoon and slept right through, she had not only missed lunch the day before but also dinner. Lois climbed out of bed, and dragged herself to the kitchen still in a daze, where Martha sat already with a cup of tea in her hand and a slice of toast in front of her, Martha looked up from the paper she was reading. "Good morning Lois" she said, Lois wasn't quit awake yet, but she managed to be hospitable "Good morning Martha, anything interesting in the paper?", Martha looked up with a smile on her face, "Why yes Dear, It's Superman and Wonder Woman, they were very busy last night" ignoring the sad look on Lois's face Martha continued talking "they were all over the world by the looks of it, caught a man who fell off the Eiffel Tower in France, stopped a volcano from destroying a village in Peru, and saved a little girls dog from getting hit by a truck right here in metropolis" Lois looked up after Martha had mentioned the last thing. "He was here, in Metropolis?" She asked. "Well, yes, there is a picture and all" Martha said all proud, "He could come all the way back here, and not even come home, to say hello?" and just then the doorbell rang and Lois went to get it, saving Martha from trying to explain why her son is avoiding his wife.

When Lois arrived back to the table, she was holding a big yellow envelope. "What's that dear?" Martha questioned, pretending she knew nothing about the divorce papers. "Well Martha, I know you told me not to be hasty about what we were talking about yesterday, but I had my lawyer rush through some Divorce papers. I was just going to hold onto them for a couple of days, but after Clark's behaviour last night, I think my decision is made up" Lois looked like she was going to cry, Martha sat there for a while with her mouth open, then said "Lois, no matter what you do I am here for you, but will you not let Clark explain his side to the story first", Lois looked up and said "I don't really know what to do Martha, I never thought I would be holding divorce papers for Clark and I". just then the Phone rang, "damn, can't I get any peace" Lois shouted. "I'll get it for you" Martha said moving towards the phone on the cupboard. "Lane-Kent residence" Martha said. "Mum, is that you?" a shocked Clark asked. "Yes Dear, it's me" Martha said. "Mum, what are you doing at my place? Where is Lois? she hasn't showed up for work." Clark asked in a flutter. "Lois is here Clark, she's not going to work today." Martha explained "And I'm here, because Lois called and asked me to come" Clark was then full of questions "Why did she call you? Can I talk to her?" Martha looked over at Lois, who just shook her head and said "It's too late for talking." The got up and walked to her room. "Clark, Lois won't talk to you. I think you should come home" Martha said in sad tones. "I'll be there as soon as I can" Yelled Clark.

In her bedroom, Lois threw on a pair of jeans and a tee, then throwing a few things in an overnight bag sitting everything on the bed she had just finished making, she sat at her desk and wrote two short letters, the first to Clark, explaining her feelings.

**_To My Dear Clark_**

**_I never thought I needed time on my own, but lately I have realised we are pulling apart. I never thought I needed you there when I cried, but now the days feel like years when I'm alone. When you go away, pieces of my heart are missing, the face I came to love is missing too, the words I needed to hear to always get me through the day are gone, I'll Miss You._**

**_I never felt this way before, I thought we were made for each other, All I ever wanted was for you to know, Everything I do I give my heart and soul, I can hardly breathe, I need you here with me, but I have realised you are doing everything to be away from me, I'm sorry it came to this. Goodbye._**

**_Love Always Lois_**

The next one was to Martha.

**_Dear Martha,_**

**_I'm sorry I brought you into this stupid mess between Clark and I, I wish things could have turned out better, but I think this is for the best. I'll be staying at the Hilton in the city if you wish to come and see me, but for now I just can't stay in this apartment, it's making me too sad._**

**_You were the best Mother-In-Law I could have ever wanted, and I hope that after this stupid divorce goes through you can find it in your heart to forgive me, and we can be friends._**

**_Love Lois._**

With Martha currently in her bedroom getting changed Lois knew this was the ideal time to make a quick and clean exit. She walked to the kitchen where upon the table she placed the yellow envelope with the letter to Clark attached to the top of it, and the letter to Martha next to it. Then without wasting any time she walked out the door.

Hearing the door close Martha walked out into the Kitchen, "Lois, was that you?" hearing no answer she looked around, noticing the papers on the kitchen table she walked over to it, when she saw the letter addressed to her, she picked it up and read it. Slumping into the chair next to her Martha began to cry, just then Clark walked through the front door. "Hello? Mum?" he shouted. "I'm here, Clark" Martha sobbed. "Mum, what's wrong?" Clark said with a worried look on his face. "You took your time getting here Clark, Lois is gone. She left you this" Martha said sliding the divorce papers over to him. "I took a cab, What do you mean by gone Mother?" Clark said looking even more worried "Just read the letter Clark, and then we'll talk" Martha said.

Sitting across from his mother, Clark went white after reading Lois's letter. "I don't get it, why would she file for a divorce? I thought we were doing great" Clark eventually said. "Oh, boy. Clark you can be so dense sometimes. Do you realise you missed your wedding anniversary? Instead of celebrating with your wife you were off with Wonder Woman, Lois feels like you don't love her anymore because she isn't a superhero" Martha bluntly stated. "Mum, its not like that, Diana needed help, I was just doing what I do" Clark said in his usual tones. "Yes but Clark, did you have to _neglect_ your wife for the last few months?" Martha shouted, scaring Clark, "Oh, your being a little melodramatic don't you think mother?" Clark laughed. "Clark, when was the last time you spent a night in with your wife?" Martha questioned her son. Clark looked at her as if she was crazy, then screwing up his face he gasped "Oh, damn, has it really been two months since I spent the whole night with Lois. I'm going to see her, I need to see her now" Clark stood up and slammed his hand onto the kitchen table smashing it into a million pieces. "She's at the Hilton Clark…What are you going to do?" Martha said looking worried "I'm going to tell her I love her" And with that Clark flew out the window and headed straight for the hotel.

As Superman approached the Hotel where Lois was, he started x-raying the building, he wanted to be spontaneous and romantic, no way was he going to go through the front door. Just when he thought Lois might not be there, he found her on the 13th floor, corner room, the room with the best view, the room Lois always liked. Swooping down and snatching up a bunch of daisies from the sidewalk, superman landed on the balcony to Lois's room. Tapping on the glass door, he stood and waited with a heavy heart. Lois sitting on the chair next to the bed saw him land, and not wanting to see him ignored the door. Clark was desperate to see her, so he opened the door with a little force. "CLARK…WHAT are you doing?" Yelled Lois. "I had to see you, we need to sort this out" Clark explained. "What do we possibly need to sort out, I can't move mountains, can't swim across the sea, I'm no superhero. I'M NO WONDER WOMAN" Lois Yelled. "Lois please, I don't want Wonder Woman, I just want you, I'm here to tell you when the going gets tough I won't quit on our love, Is that proof enough for you?" Clark said while taking the angry Lois's hand. "I didn't realise it had been so long since we were together, and it was wrong of me to forget our wedding anniversary, but I'm glad you remembered it, I'm sorry if I have hurt you. Can you forgive me? I really Love you" Clark said. Lois looked up and with tears in her eyes said "I don't think so. We're too far gone".

Both standing there, Clark holding her hand looked down at the daisies in his other hand. "these are for you" he said handing her the flowers. He then looked at her and softly spoke "Lois please forgive me. I'll never learn to live without you, I thank god everyday that I found you just in the nick of time, life's passing way too slow for me, there ain't no waiting patiently, you learn a lot about yourself when the better part of you is gone, I'm really not that strong." looking up at Clark, Lois's face was tear stained. "Clark, I never thought you could be so romantic, do you really feel that way? Are you telling me the truth when you say you don't want a superhero wife?" Clark loosed into her eyes and said "There is only one person on this earth that I want to be my wife and that is you, And honey, I'm glad you don't have superpowers, I couldn't handle worrying about you all the time off saving the world." then he added "Lois, I have no explanation as to why I have been away for so long, all I can say is I will never let it happen again, and if you let me back into your life, I promise never to do this again, I can't possibly live without you, and if your ready I think we should rip up those divorce papers, put my mothers heart at ease and start a family of our own, What do you say?" Lois just looked into Clarks eyes, and instead of answering his question, she kissed him long and hard. When they came up for air, Lois looked at Clark and said "How about we forget this stupid thing ever happened?" then she added with a wink "But I will hold you to your promise". They kissed again. "We better call Mum and tell her" Clark laughed, they lived Happily Ever After.

The End.


End file.
